


welcome home kisses

by Saraste



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of June Fics, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco kisses like he's due a kiss, or two,  or three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome home kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 20/30.

Draco kisses like he's due a kiss. Harry doesn't really mind as Draco is so very  _ good _ at kissing. Draco’s kisses are deep and enthusiastic, because he also thinks that anyone who he kisses  _ is  _ due a good time and then some.

 

Harry is in raptures that he is whom Draco likes to kiss the most, the  _ only _ one who Draco kisses, now, hopefully for the rest of their lives is luck is with him. It's hot and all-consuming, that kiss, with Draco’s fingers sunk into Harry’s wild hair,  holding him in place as Draco presses him against the wall, devouring him, consuming him.

 

They buck together, grinding their hips together, all groans and gasped curses, Draco fucking Harry’s mouth with his insistent tongue, exploring him, even when he already knows every inch if Harry’s body intimately, thoroughly, ardently. 

 

‘Welcome home,’ Draco finally says, purrs sinfully, as they finally come apart for air, the tips of his slender fingers tracing idle patterns against Harry’s scalp as Draco’s pale grey eyes spark at him, full of intent.

 

Harry can't do anything for a momeng but gulp for air as Draco grins at him unrepentantly, body pressing tightly against him,  _ eager  _ for him. ‘I should go away more often if … every time’s like this…’

 

And then Draco’s kissing the breath for words out of him and Harry thinks of little else but Draco’s lips and hands and body on him and in him for the rest of the night. 

 

And all Draco’s kisses are his and his alone, now, and always in his hopes, his tomorrows. 

 


End file.
